Everlasting Solitude
by Auroua-chan
Summary: In a world so dark and filled with anger with destruction, she was alone. The people around her were brimming to the very top with foolish pride and arrogance. It sickened her.
1. Chapter 1

Auroua-chan: I really just want this week to end.

Summary: In a world so dark and filled with anger with destruction, she was alone. The people around her were brimming to the very top with foolish pride and arrogance. It sickened her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan. Each belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

><p>Prelude<p>

* * *

><p>She was but a small girl when she had first witnessed it. The Survey Corps heading out on one of their reckless and often glorified expeditions. It puzzled her, even making her rack her brain for any plausible reason as to why they would want to endanger themselves so badly. She had even wanted to go forward and ask them why they were doing this. Clearly the chances of death over survival hadn't been processed, had it? However, before she could approach, her father halted her with a gentle hand being pressed to her shoulder.<p>

Kagome tilted her head upwards and met the warm shade shining in her father's eyes as he did the exact same to her sister. She turned her eyes to the auburn haired girl, feeling a sickening motion starting in her at the amazement and desire begin to fill her light brown orbs.

Kagome silently gnawed her lip as she turned her attention back to the men and women leaving on horseback.

She inwardly scoffed.

Such fools.

* * *

><p>It was several years later that she had the opportune to watch once more. Following close behind Petra, as she had more than gone out of her way to be able to watch once again, Kagome peered through the legs and sides of men and woman. Eventually, the two teens brushed and squeezed their way to the very front.<p>

"It must be exciting." Petra commented over the loud sounds forming around them.

Kagome snorted and turned her head. "Yeah, if you count narrowly escaping death as exciting. I can think of many more useful ways to sacrifice your life, opposed to going through hell."

Petra sighed and glanced at her feet, supposing now was a better time than never. She closed her eyes and squeaked out one sentence. "I've decided to join the training program."

Silence ensued and Petra slowly opened her eyes. She focused her attention on the shocked face of her sister.

"And I was hoping you would join with me."

Kagome stood stunned at the other girl's words, currently unable to process it. A moment passed before she moved, turning to fully face Petra. God knew she didn't want to go through training, only to end up being tossed onto a burning fire pit after her death. What was the point? Kagome saw the light in Petra's eyes begin to diminish slightly at realizing her sister had no desire to go with her. Kagome sighed.

Before Petra could speak, Kagome beat her to the punch.

"Fine..." A smile spread across Petra's face as Kagome continued. "I'll do this with you, but you're going to be the one to explain to Father.

The look that overtook her practically screamed that Petra hadn't spoken with their father on what she planned to do.

Good. Maybe he could manage to convince her not to.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: I hope you enjoyed. Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks!<p>

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Auroua-chan: Finals are D.O.N.E. I don't go back to class until the 7th of January. Whoo~

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>As much as she hoped, which was quite a bit, their father was of no use in convincing Petra to change her mind. Even if he opposed the idea, or if he hated the thought of Petra going outside the walls, he wouldn't say no to either of them. He greatly loved the two, and wouldn't stand in the way of them living their lives the way they chose to. No matter how foolish it seemed.<p>

So, now she was roped into going along with this disaster of an idea. Sure- she could have rejected the idea from the start, but then what? She couldn't allow Petra to go through that alone, and it wasn't like she wanted to go years without seeing her sister. They were practically best friends.

Petra was a sweet girl with an overly kind heart. How could she say no to her? Especially when she looked towards her with such bright and hopeful eyes? She was far too innocent to go though it alone. And then there was the outcome of her training. Once Petra graduated there was no doubt in Kagome's mind her sister would enlist into the Survey Corps. She looked up to those men and women far too much.

What if... What if it ended horribly?

What if she never saw her again?

Kagome sighed under her breath, being careful not to draw attention to the morose sound, as she looked up from her dinner and towards the auburn haired girl prattling on happily about her day to their parents. She picked at her meal, no longer in the mood to eat. All the thoughts of losing Petra were beginning to make her feel too ill to stomach it.

The training program would start in a week's time, it seemed, and in the next few days they would need to be on their way. And then, they would be there for the three year-long program.

How... divine.

* * *

><p>The two stood side-by-side as the trainee instructor stood before them.<p>

He was a tall man with dark hair and deep blue eyes. He had an olive complexion and would be rather approachable if he didn't appear to have the look of complete insanity locked firmly into his features. Kagome sighed and looked to the side, glancing over those also present.

It was quite a crowd.

Some looked to be as old as thirty, while others were as young as the age requirement.

She didn't quite know what to think. All she could really muster was that Petra and herself were two of the shortest people there.

Dammit.

It was much later during dinner that she even bothered speaking to anyone, usually those who tried talking to the two sitting quietly at a table. One person in specific.

A taller, slightly older male sat down across from them almost ten minutes into the meal time. Kagome glanced upwards, cocking a thin brow at him. He was definitely... different.

He began speaking, Kagome not really focused on it. Apparently it got Petra riled up because the next second she jumped up from her seat and fired some flustered insult back at him.

And apparently, he wasn't very likable in Petra's eyes.

Kagome found him to be amusing, with shaggy blondish hair styled in a rather bizarre way. The way he spoke was also rather funny in her eyes. It was almost like he was purposely mocking someone. She had no idea who, but damn was it amusing.

His name, once requested to be known, was Oluo Bozado.

At instant, Kagome found him to be rather sharp witted for his blooming arrogant behavior. Even though Petra wasn't fond of him right off the bat, Kagome enjoyed his company.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: No Shadis at this time people, he's still commanding those Survey Corps. Hope you like the make-up. c:<br>I didn't favor the ending as much as I hoped, but it's decent. I hope you enjoyed.

Happy Holidays~!

Please Review&favorite&follow, thanks!

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>If there was one thing she liked about being in the training program it was most definitely the hand to hand sparring. Unbeknownst to her family, Kagome greatly enjoyed fighting. Petra found this out first hand one evening in the training academy.<p>

The auburn haired girl grumbled and sat up slowly from the position her younger sibling had placed her into.

"Sheesh," Petra patted her hair down with a sigh, "How did you get so good?'

Kagome stood in silence for a good while and laughed it off. "I guess I'm just naturally good at it." While somewhat blurred in the manner, it was true. Petra didn't need to know of all the times she had snuck out of the house in the later hours of the night to meet up with a group of people for the sole purpose of sparring and honing in on their skills.

Nope.

Petra did not need to know that.

Instead, Kagome changed the direction of the conversation.

"Say, why don't you find a different partner to spar with?" Kagome proposed, "Maybe it'll help you get better at it."

Petra nodded slowly. "I guess that might be better."

"That's the spirit!" Kagome smiled broadly, "I'm gonna go find someone as well." She looked around for a moment, eyes landing on the form of Oluo. A cheeky grin took over her features and she skipped over to him.

"Lovely day, eh?"

Oluo looked at her, pursing his lips before smirking. He saw through her grin. "We're not sparring."

Kagome pouted and folded her arms across her chest and she whined, "Why not?"

"Tch," Oluo jabbed her in the forehead, making her scowl. "I'm far too good to spar with someone like you. I'd probably hurt you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Is that fear I detect in your voice?" She taunted and turned on her heel. "I suppose if you are afraid, that's okay too. I'll tell my next partner you didn't want to."

"I'm not afraid of the likes of you!" Oluo snapped and snatched her by her arm. "I'll accept your sparring challenge, if only to show you not to take me lightly."

Kagome smirked darkly. "I'd never dream of taking you lightly, Oluo. A enemy is still an enemy, friend or not." She nodded towards him. "You gonna make the first move, or shall I?"

"Ladies first."

"Hn. How courteous," Kagome mused out loud, "I'll take it into consideration when I have you pinned." She looked him over, watching his stance, before rushing him. She brought one arm up in defense when he threw a punch out to her before taking the opportunity to swing her leg out and around his.

Oluo had better balance than she expected and stayed rooted to the spot, knocking her back and off of him with a forceful shove. She set her palms face down on the dirt above her head and pushed herself up, flipping her weight backwards before Oluo could get her pinned. She shook the loose dirt from her hair with a grimace.

Looks like she was earning her shower tonight.

Her attention came back into focus just as Oluo rushed her. Kagome performed another back flip and moved into a kneeling position. When he did it again, she stayed where she was and took hold of his forearm, hefting his weight upwards and onto the ground behind her.

She fell shortly after, her balance being taken out by the man on the ground when he kicked her legs out from under her.

Kagome rolled onto her back and Oluo climbed over her, pinning her into the dirt.

"You give up yet?"

Kagome glared up at him, feeling the attention of the others around them. They had long since halted their own sparring in favor of watching the match between Oluo and herself. Even the instructor was watching the match, impressed.

"I don't know." She hissed, "You tell me!" Kagome shoved her head upwards, slamming it against Oluo's with as much force as she could stand and bucked him off of her. She wasted no time in getting up, blinking back the stars that had clouded her vision. She heard the cheers of onlookers and glanced over them.

Apparently their fight was earning attention even from the elites of the three branches of the Military.

The two stood, panting from the energy being spent on the match. Kagome smirked and took a step forward before swinging her weight backwards to dodge the punch Oluo threw at her.

They were evenly matched in strength and ability, that much was obvious between the two. Oluo's advantages were his height and balance, and Kagome's were her flexibility and speed.

Kagome rocked forward on her feet and swung one leg out, slamming it into Oluo's chest. The quiet grunt and stumble proved the desired outcome. It had taken him off guard. She took her chance then, while he was still registering what she had done, and rushed him. She threw her elbow out and shoved it forcefully in the same place her leg had struck.

She grasped his arm and hefted it above her head, swinging her leg out once more to send him to the ground. Kagome dropped her full weight onto him and pinned him at his hips and shoulders with her own hips and hands.

She smirked and glanced down at his flustered face, singing merrily.

"I win~"

Oluo sighed and nodded.

"You win this time."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his wounded tone, hopping up and off of him before extending her arm to help him up. Training for the day had been called to an end and they had the rest of the day, until bed time, to do what they pleased.

"You almost got me." Kagome commented quietly as the pair made their way to the dining hall. "I'm just a naturally stubborn person."

"You got that right." Oluo teased her playfully and rubbed her head affectionately, much to her ire. "You never said where you intended to go after training ends. Where are you planning on going?" He asked.

Kagome blinked and turned her attention upwards to him before shrugging his question off. "Not sure, to be honest. I still have another year or so to decide, right?"

Oluo nodded.

"Then I will save my decision for then." Kagome smiled and looked back at him. "What about you? Have you decided?"

Oluo sighed and folded his arms behind his head. "Its so boring inside the walls, so I'm thinking of the Survey Corps."

Kagome frowned and looked at the ground.

"So if you want to go there, I'll be there and I promise to protect you."

She rolled her eyes at the teasing tone.

"Please, if I choose the Survey Corps, I'll be sure to be strong enough to carry my own weight." She caught sight of Petra and she waved the other girl over to them.

Where would she go?

Military Police was a no-go. They seemed way too boring.

So that left the Garrison or...

The Survey Corps.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: If it gets typed how I'm thinking, next chapter will have the meeting of Levi and Kagome. If not that one, than the one after. I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Please review&favorite&follow, thanks~

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan.<p> 


End file.
